To Catch a Pirate
by Mrs.Norrington
Summary: Marianna is left to care for her two younger siblings after their elder brother was murdered by pirates. She vows to avenge his death. Can Theodore Groves protect the lady...or even speak coherently? Meanwhile, Pru and James Norrington are matchmaking...
1. Boy Meets Girl

Disclaimer: Haven't yet discovered that I am heir to anyone related to POTC, so I don't own a bit of it. I also don't own Norrington, I just keep him locked in my closet for my own amusement.

**Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl**

_Mine._

That one simple word wafted across Lieutenant Theodore Groves's soul when he saw her. Amazing really, what could be said in a word.

Those were his exact thoughts as he fell face first onto the ground.

Spitting out a mouthful of dirt, Theo mentally groaned. He'd been wearing his best uniform and the damned thing would have to be cleaned again. That was proving to be the least of the embarrassment as he heard the chuckles of the spectators around him.

Praying at least that the lady who caused the fall did not see it occur, Theo began to move to get up. A hand appeared to his right. A small feminine hand. A very charming feminine hand...

_Damn._

"Are you all right sir?" a soft voice inquired.

He managed to become upright by himself, salvaging a bit of dignity. "I'm fine, miss?"

The lady was short and petite, with pretty strawberry brown hair and blue eyes. Freckles dusted her face, quite unusual in a society that valued plain white skin. Groves pegged her as having a bit of Irish ancestry. She blushed as she answered, "Lady Marianna McGarvey. Who might I be speaking to?"

"The ever clumsy Lieutenant Theodore Groves, at your service. Are you Irish?"

_What the devil are you asking her, _Theo mentally screamed at himself.

Her eyes took on a wary glint. "Aye."

Groves realized that she was apprehensive. The relations between the English and Irish were never what one termed good. "I'm not saying that's bad…I don't hate the Irish. I love them! They've got potatoes and jigs…and…"

_Dash it, Theo! Why are you talking about potatoes?_

An amused glint replaced the apprehension in Marianna's eyes. "Aye, that we do. I'm also half English, if you might like that…"

_Marianna! You talk to a man and all you gab on about is your bloomin' ancestry?_

"I'm rather fond of that as well."

_Very articulate, Theodore, very suave..._

Suddenly, Marianna remembered where she had been going. "I'm sorry, I'm promised at the Governor's for tea. His wife will be expecting me…" the woman cautioned.

A few months ago, quite unexpectedly, Governor Swann had remarried. The bride was a middle aged widow, Jane Baggins, who had previously acted as a chaperone and companion to young girls, having first arrived in Port Royal as a traveling companion for Mrs. Gillette, nee Norrington. The gossips of Port Royal had talked about it for weeks as the former Mrs. Baggins had been quite lower in society than Governor Swann. However, by all appearances the couple was happy and despite her advanced age, Mrs. Swann had given birth to a healthy baby boy, Thomas.

Groves bowed. "My lady."

Marianna curtsied and went onward.

Meanwhile, Groves was cursing himself for his embarrassingly stupid fall, and later, he spent a rather long period of time dreaming about reddish brown hair spilling over on his pillow…In cascades, really. He could play with it and arrange it all over his body..

**Meanwhile...**

Lady Marianna McGarvey sped along to her appointment. If there was one thing she hated, it was being late and she was getting quite close to not being her usual punctual self…If it hadn't been for seeing that naval officer…

Lieutenant Groves. He appeared to be rather young, perhaps somewhere between 25 and 30 years of age. Quite handsome, if a bit distracted. Very handsome indeed. He filled his uniform out rather well from what she'd been able to observe…

She quickly snapped herself out of her woolgathering. She had neither the time nor the luxury of daydreams. Marianna had far more serious matters to deal with as well as social niceties. For now, the serious matters would have to wait. It was the niceties Marianna had to concentrate on currently…

"Mrs. Swann will see you now." the butler intoned as he indicated the drawing room, where tea was to held. Marianna hated tea…she preferred chocolate…

The Governor was present as well. Marianna found him to be a kindly gentleman with perhaps a slight inclination to be scatterbrained, all in all nothing that would cause anyone to hate him.

Marianna curtsied. "Good afternoon, Governor Swann, Mrs. Swann."

Mrs. Swann gave her a motherly smile. "Good day, Lady McGarvey. Please sit."

The tea service had already been rolled in on a cart. Mrs. Swann said, "We have both tea and chocolate here, as I much prefer the chocolate myself."

Marianna smiled. "Chocolate would be wonderful," she said. Really, she thought that she could get to like Mrs. Swann very much indeed.

"Allow me to personally welcome you to Port Royal, Lady Marianna. I am indeed sorry for the loss of your brother." Governor Swann said.

Marianna looked down into her cup. "Yes, I miss him a great deal. It is not so easy taking care of my younger siblings alone…since my husband died not long afterwards…"

_I hate having to lie to these people…I really do, but it's necessary..._

Mrs. Swann laid a comforting hand on hers. "Be assured that you will have friends here to lend a helping hand…"

Marianna recognized in Mrs. Swann a mothering soul. It warmed her heart to no end to have an almost substitute mother at hand. She had been in charge for far too long...

"Thank you for your kindness."

Talk turned to more mundane things until it came time to leave. Thanking her hosts graciously, she departed for home.

Marianna entered the front door of the McGarvey residence and heard the noise from the drawing room.

A door burst open and young Colin ran out, chased by their sister, Aileen.

Having accustomed herself to command in the past year as head of the family, Marianna barked, "Stop!"

Aileen was breathing heavily when she skidded to a stop. "He took my diary!" she accused.

Colin had the grace to look sheepish. "I did not!" he protested.

Marianna stared at him. "Give it over, Colin. I've told you time and time again to stop stealing your sister's things…"

Colin was a rambunctious eight year old who also happened to be the 6th Baron of Warrick.

"But Pirates steal things! I'm a pirate…"

Marianna's words became clipped. "Colin, I told you to never pretend to be a pirate. Pirates are lewd vicious killers. I will not allow it in my house, do you hear?" she sharply reprimanded him.

"Yes, ma'am." He grumbled.

Marianna knew she had been too harsh on her brother and so gave him a kind smile. "That's better. Perhaps I will be able to arrange through the Governor a trip to see the Dauntless if you manage to stay out of trouble this week…"

His face lit up. If one thing excited him more than pirates it was the Royal Navy. "I promise, I will, I promise!"

She laughed. "Go on then and continue your studies. That's another condition." Marianna ruffled his reddish blond hair fondly as he ran by.

She sighed from weariness once her brother left.

Aileen, who was seventeen to Marianna's 23 and had a wisdom far beyond her years, said softly, "Mari, rest for awhile. I'll watch over the rascal…"

Marianna shook her head. "I can't, you know that. If we're going to launch you into society, there are things we must do…"

"Is it really necessary right now?"

Mari gave her sister a helpless glance. "Of course it is. I may not be here for you if something goes wrong in the next few months. I want you and Colin to be well provided for. We've money to spare, but I want you to be protected…"

"And what of you? Do you really think I can allow this to happen? For you to go on some ill-conceived vendetta to capture our elder brother's murderer?" Aileen asked emotionally.

"I have to do this, Aileen! I can't-" Marianna was near tears. "I can't allow his death to go unpunished…"

Aileen gave her sister a hug. "You have to let that go. We have to move on. Get married yourself, Mari."

Mari gave her sister a watery smile. "I think you've a far better chance of it, dear. Every gentleman is drawn to your serenity like flies to honey. Besides, it is best this way. We've no older male relative to act as guardian an no chaperone. I must act as one…"

Aileen snorted. "Yes, the virtuous widow Lady McGarvey. Really, Marianna Murdoch, how long do you think people will believe that? Someone will eventually discover that your dear husband, Ian McGarvey, is no more a man than I am!"

"Well, for your sake, I hope he doesn't exist then!"

Both women giggled. "Come sister," Aileen ordered, "I believe we should see how cook is doing for supper. Colin has reported that he is most famished!"

"Well, we must submit to his majesty's wishes then!"

Arm in arm, Aileen and Marianna continued down the hall. For now they could concentrate on being a family and the annoyances they caused each other…

**AN**: Well there it is…A girl who hates pirates and our fearless navyboy who is fascinated by them…


	2. Friends Indeed

Disclaimer: The closest I've come to owning POTC is getting on the ride in Florida, and I had to pay about 60 dollars to do that. I'm still wishing for my Norrington.

**Chapter 2: Friends Indeed**

Two days later found Marianna at the Governor's Mansion yet again, this time to ask for a tour of the Dauntless or the fort. Colin had continuously prodded her about it until it was either gag her younger brother or arrange the tour. Marianna felt she was being quite nice in choosing the latter.

As she entered the gates, Marianna came upon two women walking towards the door. With them were three children, two girls, obviously twins, who looked to be barely toddling and a young boy held in the arms of the other lady.

The one closest to Marianna called out a greeting.

"Hello!" she replied.

"Coming for tea today?" the woman asked, bending to carry one of the girls.

"Yes, I am. I'm Lady Marianna McGarvey and you are?"

"My name is Pru Norrington and this," Pru gestured, "is Elizabeth Turner, my cousin. These precious girls are my daughters, Abigail and Felicity…"

Elizabeth interrupted, "and this is my son Billy."

Marianna bent to talk to Felicity. "How adorable you are…" she cooed. She looked up at Pru. "How old are they?"

"The girls are a little over a year old and Billy is about three months…?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Shall we go to tea then?" Elizabeth asked, "Father will be expecting us."

"Rather, your father will be expecting to spoil our children…even the birth of your brother hasn't stopped that…" Pru remarked dryly as they all entered the mansion.

What proceeded seemed at times to be an interrogation by the two women that even Governor Swann couldn't stop as he was completely engrossed with the three babies in addition to his own. Pru and Elizabeth wanted to know simply everything of their new acquaintance.

"Have you met many people yet?" Elizabeth asked.

For some reason, Marianna's mind immediately flew to Lieutenant Groves. "Not many…I've been mainly concentrating on setting up a home for my siblings…" she lied.

"Well we shall simply have to introduce you to some people then. Perhaps I shall have a small dinner party." Pru suggested.

"Yes, that will give us an opportunity to introduce her to Anne." Elizabeth replied.

"Anne Gillette is my husband's sister," Pru explained, "and of course we'll invite several others…"

Pru and Elizabeth spent a few minutes creating a quick guest list.

"And naturally we'll want to include Lieutenant Groves." a calculating glint appeared in Pru's eyes.

Marianna started when she heard the name.

Elizabeth noticed. Innocently, she asked, "Do you know him, Marianna?"

"I…I…yes, we met in the market…He tripped and fell at my feet. We talked a bit…"

"And what did you talk of?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Oddly enough, that I am half-Irish and half-English…He seemed a bit distracted…" she said in a puzzled manner.

Pru frowned in confusion. "Puzzled? Groves is usually fairly well spoken…"

She shrugged. "Perhaps he'd hurt his head a bit when he fell. Have you seen him recently? He's not been acting ill, has he?"

Pru smiled. "No, he hasn't. You're very concerned for someone you've barely met dear…did you happen to take a liking to him then?"

She shook her head repeatedly in denial. "I was merely concerned about his fall…It was nothing more than average concern…"

Elizabeth grinned slyly. "Is that all?" She quickly changed the subject. "Now…"

Marianna found herself telling them stories of her siblings…

"And then Colin cheekily replied, 'but the frog _wanted_ to be put in the cake…'"

They all laughed.

"He sounds like a loveable scamp…an annoyance at times, but you can hardly say no to him, can you?" Pru asked.

Marianna remembered why she specifically came to see the Governor. "Absolutely. In fact, that's one reason I'm here today. I promised Colin that I would ask if we could have a tour of the Dauntless or the fort…"

Pru smiled. "It's wonderful that I came today then. I'm sure James would allow both and would be happy to do so. I'll ask him when he gets home and send a note round to your house…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Norrington."

"Call me Pru. All my friends do…"

"And I Elizabeth."

Marianna smiled. "Then call me Marianna or Mari, if you will."

The time progressed quickly as the women got better acquainted. Hooves were heard on the drive outside.

Mari looked at the clock. "Oh dear, we've been here for far longer than teatime."

Pru giggled. "Yes, we've been talking nonstop, haven't we?"

"I should be getting home." Elizabeth announced.

"I as well." Mari agreed.

"As should I. James will be getting home soon and you know how he gets about my going off alone. He really is a bit unreasonable about these things…"

A male voice interrupted. "Unreasonable indeed."

Pru got out of her chair when she recognized the intruder.

"James…" she embraced her husband. "how did you know I was here?"

"Mrs. Turner actually informed her husband where she was going…" he dryly remarked.

"Yes, but I know how much you love the unexpected, darling."

"Shall we go home then?" he said softly.

"It depends…" Pru responded.

"On what?"

"On whether…"

Pru whispered to her husband as a result, no one else heard the rest of the sentence. James Norrington, however, heard every word. Mari observed his eyes widening and his face set with anticipation…

"I…think…that…can..can…be…arranged…" he said hoarsely.

Pru, her husband, and the twins made their proper farewells and left rapidly. Mari and Elizabeth with Billy followed suit.

As the two women parted ways, Mari smiled. She thought Pru and Elizabeth would become very good friends indeed…

**_Later..._**

Marianna arrived home to relative quiet. _Too quiet, _she thought uneasily.

"Aileen? Colin?" she shouted as she entered their parlor.

Then she found it. A note telling her that they've gone to the beach, taking a maid with them. Apparently, Aileen felt that her dear sister Mari needed a quiet home alone for awhile.

_Dear Aileen, _he thought, _quietly managing my life. Such a contrast we are: Aileen the serene one and Marianna the General._

Chuckling silently, Mari ordered a bath to be readied. Soaking in the warm water, she gave a relaxing sigh. Her next course of action would have to be planned and it might as well be done now.

She wasn't quite ready to delve into the pirate haven that was Tortuga. For now, she would concentrate on getting her sister launched into society. Perhaps she could prevail upon Pru to invite her sister. That could spur all manner of invitations and would be most convenient.

As to the other matter, Marianna would have to find a way to get information on what happened to her elder brother. So much of what she had been told was sketchy at best. Charles Murdoch was on his way to examine investments in the Caribbean when his ship was lost to a storm. He was reported as surviving until the ship's passengers were attacked by pirates. He was presumed dead.

Then and there Marianna Murdoch vowed that her brother's death would not go unpunished. She closed their home in England and moved to the Caribbean with her family for two reasons. For one, she would be much closer to where her brother died and therefore, the criminal. Secondly, no one knew the family very well in Port Royal and she could transform herself into Lady McGarvey, widow chaperone for her sister. It was vital her sister married so if the worst should happen to Mari, Aileen and whoever she married could provide a stable home for Colin.

After her soothing bath, Mari changed into a plain dress for the evening as they would not be going out. It was then that her family returned.

"Mari! Mari! Look who've we brought to supper!" Colin shouted.

Marianna turned and gasped. For there in her hallway stood Lieutenant Theodore Groves.

**AN**: Sorry I didn't update sooner. My internet wasn't working and it took forever to get the wireless network restored.


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Disclaimer: Still don't make money of POTC. Still don't own Norrington.

**Chapter 3: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

Marianna took a few minutes before she could speak coherently again.

In that time, Groves spoke up. "If you don't mind, Lady McGarvey, I told Colin that it was only proper to ask you first."

"It is no trouble at all…Aileen, will you tell cook that we'll be needing another setting at the table?"

Her sister went of to do her bidding. Mari offered Theo a drink in the parlor while they waited.

"Are you well then?" Theo asked.

"Quite well indeed."

There was a rather large pause there that grew larger and larger.

Colin broke the silence, telling Groves all manner of things. Mari smiled softly as Theo listened solemnly to every word and told the boy more about his life in the Royal Navy.

"I want to join the navy!" Colin exclaimed.

Mari smiled at her brother. "Colin, you're a baron, and you've a responsibility to your title…"

Theo placed a hand on the lad's shoulder. "Your sister is right, you know. Everybody has their place in the world. Some of us must be sailors and others must be barons. You've got a responsibility to take care of your sisters and protect them."

Colin stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "Yes sir!"

Mari laughed as Aileen came in and announced dinner to be served. As they settled down to eat, Marianna asked the group at large as to how they had met.

Aileen provided the answer. "We were walking along the beach when a gust of when blew my hat clean off my head and down the beach. Colin and I both chased after it, but we clearly knew we could not catch it. It was then that the Lieutenant," Aileen blushed, "picked the hat up and brought it to me. Colin invited him to dinner in thanks…"

Theo spoke, "and he did it most properly as befitting a gentleman."

Mari grinned at her younger brother. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet brother."

Colin gave her a cheeky grin.

"Miss Murdoch," Theo said to Aileen, "What…"

Theo was quite attentive to Mari's sister during the meal. For some reason, Marianna experienced the most peculiar pain as she watched their exchanges. Aileen was shy and demure, and Mari couldn't fault Theo for being captivated. Then why did she feel like screaming to get his attention?

What was worse was the fact that Aileen appeared to like Lieutenant Groves as well. Mari loved her sister, but it rankled when she thought that Aileen might be infatuated with him.

In the midst of her imaginings, Mari never noticed that Theo managed to glance at her with every chance he had.

During supper, she couldn't surmise his true thoughts, which were glad that he'd had the happy chance of running into her family or that he concentrated on her siblings because he became tongue-tied when trying to talk to her…

The meal ended and Groves began to leave. Mari escorted him to the door. As they walked down the hall, the family dog, Ian, bounded towards them with Colin chasing the pet at a dead run. They knocked into Mari, who began to fall. However, she was saved by Theodore who caught her in his arms.

They both froze, staring at each other in shock.

_His eyes…_she thought dazedly.

_Say something, you fool, _he berated himself.

"Be careful." Theo admonished.

She stiffened. "I'm always careful, sir. I've been taking care of myself for quite awhile now."

_Suave, Theo, Very Suave…_

"Yes…well…"

"Quite." she whispered.

Groves finally realized the impropriety of the fact that he still held her. It hadn't occurred to him until that point because he was quite enjoying the position…and the fact that they hadn't been talking…which meant he wasn't making a fool of himself.

He released Marianna. "I must be going…" he said.

She curtsied. "Until we see each other again…"

"Which hopefully will be soon." He smiled, silently congratulating himself on the fact that he'd sounded coherent that time…

He bowed, kissed her hand, and left. Mari went upstairs to find Aileen.

Entering her sister's room, Mari said, "Aileen…"

Her sister turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Have you taken…a fancy to the Lieutenant?"

She'd not meant to ask that, but she'd been dying all night to know.

Aileen sighed. "Oh, I don't know. He's handsome and kind…but I don't feel the spark I want to feel with a gentleman…"

Marianna breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." she muttered.

"What was that? Do my ears deceive me or do I think I hear my sister fancying someone?"

"Of course not! Besides, I think it was clear that the Lieutenant liked you. He talked to you most of the night…"

Aileen smirked. "What you didn't notice was that he was stealing glances at you all night…and at the beach, he was asking scads of questions about you…"

"Perhaps he wanted to know if I would allow you to be courted by him…"

"Hardly. Be prepared sister dear. For I think you might be engaged before I am!" Aileen giggled when Mari threw a pillow at her…

"I think we can consider this matter closed. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going out. I'm going to loiter in a tavern frequented by sailors to see if I can get familiar with the patrons in hopes they'll have information…"

Aileen frowned. "I was hoping you'd gotten over that foolish plan…"

"I haven't." Mari said determinedly.

"I have half a mind to tell your Lieutenant Groves what you're up to!"

"YOU WILL NOT, AILEEN JOY MURDOCH! AND HE IS NOT **MY** LIEUTENANT!"

"Deny it all you want, but let me make this clear: If I think you're going to be in extreme danger because of this, I will tell someone…"

"I'll be safe. Father taught me to use a gun, much as mother didn't want me to learn. Make sure Colin goes to sleep…I'll knock on your door when I return…"

Mari left her sister's room and went into her own. Thirty minutes later she completed her disguise: her hair was piled under a tricorn hat, and she was clad in a plain shirt and cheap breeches. It was time to start her investigation…

_Meanwhile..._

After the supper at Lady McGarvey's house, Theodore was feeling a bit keyed up and chose to walk a bit to relax. He found himself in a tavern that the officer's frequented often and sat for a couple of drinks with a few of his fellow navy men.

Time passed and eventually Theo decided it was time to return to his quarters. Alone. It seemed as if he were alone quite a bit lately. In the past few years, his best friends had all married and were quite in love with their wives. He didn't begrudge them that. Lord knew, the Commodore and Lieutenant Gillette deserved happiness. However, it had become all too apparent that Theo was the odd man out in many situations.

He'd once proudly proclaimed that it would be a long time until his neck was caught in the noose of matrimony. As he recalled, neither Norrington nor Gillette had believed him. Theo now thought they were right; it was time he married and started a family.

And that led him back to Mari. She'd entranced him from the moment he saw her, so much so that he'd tripped over his own feet. He could vividly see her as the bride to his groom. However, Theo realized he knew nothing of her character besides what he had gleaned from her sister. He would have to get closer to her in order to find out if the feeling in his gut matched reality. What scared him was approaching her about his feelings…Theo had so often said something stupid…and to perhaps court Mari…he would have to be on top of his conversation…

He heard footsteps rapidly approaching at a run. Turning to see, he placed his hand on his sword. Norrington and his officers tried their hardest to clean up Port Royal, but it wasn't always safe at night...

A small man ran toward him.

"Help me!" the high voiced stranger implored.

"If I can be of assistance…"

Pushing Theo against the wall, the stranger began kissing him hard on the lips…

**AN:** Whoever suggested that Murdoch was in reference to Jeff Murdoch from "Coupling," I have to say that I actually didn't think about it when I used the name. :) I jumped from McGarvey to Murdoch…but I'm sure that that's why the name came into my brain! I love Jeff…but my real love is Steve (partially because of Jack Davenport!).

Finally moved into my dorm today. School starts Monday!


	4. Knight in Shining Brocade

Disclaimer: POTC puts no money in my bank account. I also don't own Commodore, James, Norrington, or any combinations thereof.

**Chapter 4: Knight in Shining Brocade**

Theo reacted in shock at the pressure of another's lips upon his own. Of course the shock was actually due more to the fact that those lips belonged to a man. It also certainly didn't help that the stranger didn't know what he was doing and terrifyingly enough, Theodore Groves was ACTUALLY enjoying it…

A couple of burly ruffians ran past the embracing couple. Once their footsteps faded, the strange person broke the kiss and stepped away.

Theo gasped for air. "Excuse me," he wheezed, "What did you think you were doing?" He finally got a good look at who he was speaking to. "LADY MCGARVEY?" he asked with wide eyes.

Mari grimaced. "Aye."

"What the bloody hell are you doing alone at night in breeches?"

"None of your business, but I thank you for helping me escape those nod cocks."

"It is my business, I'll have you know…and for another thing, why did you kiss me like that?"

"I thought that those men wouldn't see me if all they saw was an embracing couple…"

Theo rolled his eyes in disbelief. "An embracing couple of men, you mean! Anyone could have seen me kissing what appeared to be a young boy!"

Mari gave an ineffectual gesture. "Well, you're in the navy!" she said, as if that explained it all quite well.

Both of Theo's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

She shrugged, a little embarrassed to explain her meaning. "Well, you know, everybody has heard the stories…navy men are out on long voyages all the time…and they get lonely…naturally other men are all the contact they have…"

Theo's mouth dropped in shock. "Are you saying that you believe me to be a bloody sodomite? That made it okay?"

"You're in the navy!" she exclaimed.

"The whole Royal Navy is NOT composed of sodomites! The Commodore and Lieutenant Gillette are both happily married to WOMEN! I PREFER WOMEN! I LIKE WOMEN! Besides, merely the rumor of preferring men can get one into a trial and proven acts of sodomy result in hanging! You thought it was all right to mess with my reputation?"

If it had been possible, Groves would have been shouting instead of whispering.

"I didn't think!"

"No you damn well didn't!"

"I was being chased. I did the first thing I could to ditch those men. Perhaps I made some wrong assumptions. I'm sorry I've ruined your sterling reputation, Lieutenant. I won't be bothering you further…" her tone was scathing as she turned.

Theo grabbed her arm. "Not so fast."

Mari frowned disdainfully at him. "I beg your pardon?" she asked haughtily.

"I don't think you're convinced of my preference for women…" He began pulling her closer.

"No, No…I quite believe you…" she said breathlessly

The rest of Mari's sentence was cut off as Theo's lips began caressing hers. A tentative swoop of her tongue turned the kiss into a full blown compulsion.

Theo groaned and backed her against the wall, pressing himself to her from head to toe. Her arms crept around his upper back and she grabbed fistfuls of his coat. She began making whimpering sounds when his hands sought her hips and pulled them forcefully to his.

His lips pulled away. They were both breathing heavily as they remained embraced.

"Feel this," he ordered, "remember **this**, and know that I desire **you**…women." Suddenly, Theo let her go and stepped back a bit.

Raising her chin stubbornly, she managed to gain back her decorum. "I daresay I'll make a note of it. Thank you for your assistance. Good bye now…"

"We're not finished."

"Yes, we are."

"Wrong. We will not be finished until I know exactly why you're off alone. Unprotected." He glared at her.

"As I've said before, it is not your business. You are not my guardian and I don't answer to you."

"But you will." His tone was resolute. "It is unsafe and idiotic to wander the streets alone at night."

"You did." she stubbornly protested.

"I am a man."

"You are an imbecile. I can protect myself, thank you."

"A fine job you did tonight then! Or is it your habit to kiss unsuspecting men to protect yourself?"

"No, I only kiss the suspecting ones!" she shot back.

"Enough. Why did you go out?"

Her eyebrow arched. "That is a private matter," she gritted out.

A shadow passed over Theo's face. He felt sick inside as he contemplated another possibility… "Were…" he hesitated, "Were you meeting…a man for a dalliance?" He looked away.

"And if I were?"

_Because you're mine and no one else's!_

"Tell me!"

"No." she whispered vehemently.

"I want an answer." He said as he glared angrily.

"No, Lieutenant, I was not. Satisfied?" she asked furiously.

"Incredibly so." He managed a smile then, if one loaded with seductive thoughts that he wouldn't be able to act on…

Mari huffed. "And why is that?"

"Because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do this."

He pulled her to him again and melted into the shadows. Theo crushed his lips on hers as if he could brand her as his if he just pressed hard enough. She returned the kiss with the same amount of reckless passion as he did, both of them moaning. The simple act of kissing alone could divert the two for hours.

And it would have if the stray cat hadn't startled Theo into landing on his bottom.

Mari giggled. "You can't stay on your feet around me can you, Lieutenant?" Her hand extended to help him up.

As he levered himself up, Theo smiled self-depreciatingly. "Please, after all this, don't you think you can call me Theodore…or even Theo, if you prefer?"

She blushed. Theo wasn't even sure how he could tell in the shadows of the street, but for some reason he was sure her cheeks were blooming. "Call me Marianna…or Mari."

Theo offered Mari his arm. "Well then, Mari, May I accompany you to your fine home?"

She gratefully accepted his arm and companionship.

"Certainly, sir, if only you promise to not mention this little escapade to any other."

"Your name will never be uttered in connection to this night. Besides, no one would believe me anyway…and the kissing boys thing would pop up and heaven knows that would appear rather worse on my end than yours!"

They both shared an amused glance and started softly laughing together.

"Mari…"

"Yes, Theo?"

"I also believe I should know why exactly you were out here tonight…"

"Don't ruin the mood, Theo. I certainly have no intentions of telling you."

"Mari…" he warned.

"Hush! I am not going to be managed by you!" she exclaimed as they approached her home. "Now, I suppose I'll see you in a few days? I've arranged to accompany Colin on a tour of Fort Charles and the Dauntless…"

"He'll enjoy that, I'm sure. Cannons and ships are what boy's fantasies are made of. I'll make sure that I'm available to at least say hello."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then…" Marianna smiled as she bent to curtsy.

Theo bowed. "Yes, I'll see you then. Peaceful dreams, Mari."

"Good night, Theo." She smiled softly as she disappeared behind the door.

Theo turned. Tonight had been shocking in many ways. For one, he'd not only been unexpectedly kissed by Lady Marianna McGarvey, he'd also kissed her as well! He was still feeling the effects and was glad that his coat hid a great deal of his body. There was also, of course, the whole dressing as a boy thing.

What worried him the most was Mari's closemouthed reaction to his questions. She should not be out alone without protection. A widow she may be, but that did not exempt her from being assaulted or robbed. That fact couldn't be denied as much as he couldn't deny the intense possessiveness he was feeling. Too many things could happen to her and she was far too important to him. Far too important…

**AN:** Yay, another chapter! Next, Theo retreats to his friends for advice. I've decided that this might just be my new hobby…


	5. Enigma Wrapped in a Riddle

Disclaimer: I have no connections to POTC besides my intense love of the film. Of course, this also unfortunately is true of Norrington as well.

**Chapter 5: Enigma Wrapped in a Riddle**

"I suppose you've wondered why I called you all here." Theo began.

"Considering the fact that I rushed to the fort because of your 'emergency', I'd say that's a given." James Norrington dryly commented.

"I was…occupied when your note arrived…so it had better be good…" Andrew Gillette warned. It was obvious that Gillette had dressed quickly. His wig was slightly askew and he had missed a button on his waistcoat.

"I'll bet…" Will Turner remarked.

"I don't want to hear this…" James groaned.

Andrew's eyebrow arched in amusement. "Still embarrassed about that activity? I would have thought that Pru would have cured you of any inhibitions…not that I believe you had any to begin with…I saw your special book collection…"

James glared at his friend. "Indeed, but I'd rather not hear about what 'activities' you've been doing with my baby sister!"

"Could we _get_ back to my problem now?"

"Of course, Lieutenant. What dire emergency has brought us together today?" James drawled.

"I have a quandary, a puzzle if you will. I can't mention any names as I specifically gave my word to never implicate the person involved. However, I find myself confused and without a course of action…"

"Go on…" Andrew encouraged.

"Last night, I felt a bit restless and took a bit of a stroll through town. Night had already fallen and the streets were fairly dark.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a small man ran toward me. The person implored me for help and I assented, thinking it to be a trivial matter. Then the bloke kissed me. On the mouth. For several minutes…"

The whole room burst out in unbridled laughter.

"Did you enjoy it?" Andrew joked.

Theo visibly stilled. "Actually, yes," he winced, "all three times, but it's not what you think…"

Will looked at him in amazement. "You DID enjoy it, didn't you?"

Unconsciously, the three other men inched away from Theo.

Theo rolled his eyes. "If you'll let me finish…stop being such cowards! I don't prefer men, you idiots, although I certainly understand your reaction…I was enjoying it, much to my incredible dismay. The stranger had little technique and of course, appeared to be a boy, and I was greatly unnerved…

Until suddenly, the person stepped away from me, revealing themself to be a woman of my acquaintance. Naturally, I inquired as to why she had to make me look like a sodomite…and she replied that she had to get away from some rough looking men and that was the first distraction she thought of! She reasoned that I preferred men anyway because I served in the navy…"

James groaned. "Sometimes I wonder about the ideas people get…"

"Naturally, my manhood was at stake and I had to prove her wrong, so I kissed her."

All the men nodded as if that were a reasonable explanation.

"The stubborn woman still wouldn't tell me why she was out alone, said it was none of my business. Of course it's my business!" he exclaimed.

Will spoke up. "Why?"

Theo frowned. "Because…I kissed her, compromised her!"

"Something tells me that she doesn't quite see it that way." James commented.

"She should." Theo said petulantly.

"Let me give you some advice, since that's why we're here today. My wife also decided to roam about Port Royal at night dressed in men's clothes. Her reason was merely the fact that she wanted some rum and to be alone. To her this was quite reasonable. To me it was madness, despite the fact that she actually looked incredibly well in breeches." James cleared his throat as he remembered who he was speaking to and the fact that he normally didn't divulge that much personal information. Pru hadn't dissolved all of his inhibitions…just his private ones…

Will smiled at a memory. "Elizabeth does too…"

James smirked. "Thank you for that information Turner. I forbade Pru to go out alone and she did it anyway. As much as we think we rule over them, apparently the women we men are attracted to do what they damn well please…"

"Amen," muttered Andrew.

"What did I do in a situation similar to yours? I did some intelligence gathering…"

"Meaning he sat outside her house for nights on end…" Andrew provided.

"and I surmised that she did in fact go out despite my orders to the contrary. There are some situations that can't be handled by a frontal attack. Flanking maneuvers are sometimes needed."

Theo's eyebrows rose. "You're actually comparing women and our interactions with them as a battle?"

James chuckled. "Indeed. As I was saying, from then on I accompanied her on her outings. Pru didn't like it, she was actually quite furious. Which, come to think of it, wasn't much different from our usual interactions during the early period of our courtship…What I'm saying is that if you can't beat them, join them."

Theo nodded. "Knowing her, she'll just stop going out when I'm around…and I still won't know why she's recklessly endangering herself."

"All this time in the navy and you've not learned the merits of reconnaissance?" Andrew asked.

"Spying, you mean?"

"Gathering intelligence with which to plan your next battle. Spend more time with her. Find out what she's doing during the day and if it has any relation to what goes on at night…"

James softly added, "Theo, one word of caution: you might not like what you find. She might have been going to a paramour…"

Theo bristled. "She assured me she was not."

"Theo, she is a widow, after all…"

"How did…what?" Theo asked in surprise.

James snorted. "Pru told me."

"How the bloody hell did she know?"

"His Majesty isn't the only one who has a superior intelligence gathering force. My wife sometimes surpasses the best the crown has to offer," James said dryly.

"So you know."

"Tell me, what is Lady McGarvey to you?" Andrew asked.

Theodore blew out a breath in frustration. "I don't know. A frustration, a distraction…an obsession?"

Will looked thoughtfully at him. "Can't it be all three? Elizabeth certainly is…"

"As is Anne."

"Pru as well."

"Then why did you marry them? If I recall James, Pru wasn't exactly your idea of the ideal woman before you met her…" Groves remarked.

Andrew spoke for the group. "Simple. A man thinks he doesn't need a wife for many years. There are, after all, many solutions to certain _needs_ that we may have. Eventually, however, society demands you settle down and continue to the human race. Eventually you come to agree with them and so you begin your search.

You think a bit about who you want to marry: sensible, quiet, demure…"

"Obedient," James added wryly.

Andrew nodded. "You begin your search through the agonizingly stuffy ballrooms for the lady whom you intend to marry. Until you see her, the one you actually **want **to marry. She rarely fits the qualities you desire. The men of our little group here are apparently attracted to a common type of lady: willful, stubborn, far more intelligent than you are, incredibly beautiful, and apparently who like to wear breeches...

You become ensnared almost immediately. Undoubtedly she enmeshes herself in some reckless form of danger whether it's undead pirates, roaming the city alone, being blackmailed, whatever. The desire to protect, to beat to a bloody pulp whoever's threatened her becomes a full blown compulsion. Oddly enough, she doesn't appreciate your efforts and you can't even justify why you'd die for her…it's simply the truth…"

"And she never realizes it…" Will put in.

James carried on with the explanation. "It is then you realize that you have to find other ways to see your wishes accomplished. Woe be to the man whose lady figures out what you're doing, however. If that occurs, no naval battle would ever compare to her wrath. Thereby with careful application the woman is protected and you have the appearance of being in control…"

"Which, of course means, that you don't _actually_ have control…" Andrew sarcastically remarked.

"Quite," James said, "Finally, you realize that you simply aren't concerned for her safety because that is what a gentleman should do. The fact is you can't live without the maddening frustrating loveable spirited woman you love and that you can't conceive not being with her at every available moment. And that is why we marry them, for frankly, how can we not?"

"Hear, Hear." James, Andrew, and Will clinked their glasses together.

"I'm not altogether sure you understand…" Theodore was clearly uncomfortable with the matter.

"That's what I said when I first met Pru. 'I don't care for her in any way besides the concerns of a gentleman' I thought. Meanwhile, I was rapidly becoming obsessed and thinking things that went far beyond the bounds of propriety…"

"Regardless, I'm not sure **what** I feel about Mari…"

"It's Mari, is it? That should be one clue…" Andrew chided.

Theo's face colored as he indicated with a few choice gestures what he thought about the juvenile teasing…

**AN:** Hope everyone who's in school had a good start to their new school year. Good Luck! I hope to add another chapter in a couple of days if my assignments don't pile up...


	6. Confessions Over Breakfast

Disclaimer: POTC is owned by the mouse's company. I don't even own my navy boys.

**Chapter 6: Confessions Over Breakfast**

The day of the assigned tour of Fort Charles dawned sunny and relatively cool for the Caribbean. Mari and her sister Aileen knew of a certainty that today was **the day** for their _dear_ brother Colin woke them both at three in the morning announcing it.

As if they would forget. Both women had been reminded daily since young Colin knew of the appointment. It was only the fact that Mari remembered that she had promised to protect her brother and not _kill _him that saved his life.

Aileen stared blearily across the breakfast table at Mari.

"What time again is our tour to commence?" she asked softly.

Mari closed her eyes in consternation as Colin piped, "Two in the afternoon!"

Aileen glared at him. "And what time is it now?"

Mari stonily replied, "Ten in the morning, sister dear."

Colin didn't even have the grace to _appear _penitent and was quickly jumping to a related topic.

"Are we to see Lieutenant Groves?" Colin eagerly asked.

Mari, who had been in the process of reaching for the pot of hot liquid chocolate, faltered and knocked it over. Scrambling for napkins, she knocked over yet another container.

Aileen quickly bid her to sit and allow Aileen to do the cleanup. With an embarrassed groan, Mari slumped back in her chair.

Having stemmed the disaster in the making, Aileen returned to her seat. Turning to Colin, she inquired, "Colin, dear, could you please run off and tell one of the maids that we made a bit of a mess and then wait in the kitchen until cook can brew some more chocolate?"

With her smile kind and her tone serene, Aileen could hardly ever been refused anything. Colin nodded and began to dash out of the room.

"Halt!" Mari's sister ordered.

He skidded to a halt.

"When there are two ladies in a room and you begin to leave, what should you do?" she inquired authoritatively.

"Yes, of course. My apologies ladies." He bowed and _then _bolted out of the room.

Aileen chuckled. "We'll make him a gentleman yet…"

Mari was still a bit shaken from her unbidden reaction to hearing Theo's name. After she'd been escorted to her door by him, Mari had managed to not see him for the past week. She'd also managed to never tell her sister what had occurred. So it was with great trepidation that Mari awaited Aileen's conversation.

Aileen turned and approached her sister's chair. Pushing a chair gently towards Mari, Aileen sat and was silent for a few moments.

Then she spoke. "Mari?"

She turned and smiled warily. "Aileen?"

"Could you perhaps explain what just happened?"

"No."

"Marianna Murdoch…" Aileen said warningly, "Why did Lieutenant Groves's name cause you to create disorganized havoc among the contents of our breakfast table?"

Mari winced. "You…noticed, did you?"

Aileen snorted. "I would have had to have been dead not to notice dear. Besides, you aren't fooling me sister. It was not from sisterly affection and concern that you asked about my feelings…and methinks this just confirmed it…"

Mari groaned. "You'll not let me leave until I confess…"

"I knew my sister was intelligent…" Aileen retorted.

A sly glance was slid in Aileen's direction. "Thank you. I went out the night that the Lieutenant came to visit in order to see if I could gather any information about our brother's murder…"

"Which is a stupid idea to begin with…"

"Things got a little rough and before I knew it, I was being chased by two or three very angry men…"

"Good Heavens! Why?"

"I don't know! I ran and I saw Groves. I begged him for help and did the first thing I thought of…" Mari hesitated…

"Go on…"

"I kissed him!" Mari said in a rush, eyes clinched shut.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Aileen shrieked, which was really most unusual for such as calm person that Mari's eyes immediately snapped open.

"I kissed Lieutenant Groves. Can you not hear me?"

"Where? How long?" Aileen demanded.

Mari bit her lip. "Which time?" she weakly asked.

Aileen's mouth dropped in astonishment. "How many times?"

"Three. He was shocked to say the least…but that was probably due to the fact that in the darkness I appeared to be a boy…"

Aileen tried her hardest to stifle her laughter but couldn't.

"It's not funny…"

"Yes, it is. Now tell me everything."

"The first kiss went on for a bit…and we parted. He wished to know why I did it as it would make him to be a man who preferred boys. I told Theo that he was in the navy and I've heard the rumors that they turn to…each other on long voyages…"

Aileen looked at Mari in disbelief. "What did he say?"

Mari's eyes looked up at the ceiling. "He wasn't happy…I made an honest mistake, didn't I? His reaction was to kiss me again, his reason being that he had to prove he desired women. And he kissed me again…"

Aileen frowned in confusion.

Mari continued, "I'm not really sure why. He'd just asked me if I were running off to meet a man and when I denied it, he, like I said, kissed me! I don't understand the man! I…I haven't seen him since. What do I do if we see him today? How am I to act?"

Mari slumped down, defeated by the confusion that was Lieutenant Theodore Groves.

Aileen jolted out of her silent confusion.

She calmly began speaking. "Mari, the thing that's more important is how you feel about him…"

"I…"

"Well, how about this: How did you feel when he kissed you?"

Mari grouchily shot back, "When did you get so smart?"

"Answer the question."

Mari huffed. "I felt…excited…and pleased…and oddly enough safe…"

"Now, how do you feel about him when you aren't embracing him…"

Mari was silent for a moment. "Content…and happy…and safe…and shy…"

Aileen nodded. "Do you think you might love him?"

Mari shook her head emphatically. "No…I can't afford to do that…"

"Why not? He could help you! I'm going to tell him anyway. Your story about those violent men shows that this vengence plan of yours is too dangerous..."

Mari sat up straight. "No! He'd only take the reins away from me and keep me practically locked in a cage! I am responsible for doing this! You will NOT tell him! You have no right…"

Tears made Aileen's eyes shiny as she declared emotionally, "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! I won't lose you too!"

Mari's ire flew out the window. "Allie…I can't say that something bad won't happen…but I promise you that I'll be as safe as possible…if you will understand that I can't let our brother's death go unpunished, and that I have to do this…" Her eyes implored her sister to accept her plea…

The conversation was interrupted by Colin entering the room with three women…


	7. Man the Battle Stations

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. Really, is it that unreasonable to ask for Norrington? I didn't think so.

**Chapter 7: Man the Battle Stations**

Colin introduced the three women in admirable style, much to the amazement of his sisters.

"Allow me to introduce Mrs. Norrington, Mrs. Turner, and Mrs. Gillette."

Then, his duties finished, Colin announced that he was sure the ladies had much to discuss and that he wasn't necessary for the conversation, meaning he had trouble to get into elsewhere.

Pru smiled at Mari. "Your brother is a charmer."

Mari chuckled. "Only if you mean a snake charmer Pru." Mari waved a hand in Aileen's direction. "And this is my sister Aileen…"

The three women all declared their delight in meeting another member of Mari's family and at her invitation, sat to partake of a bit of food.

"I hope you don't mind our dropping in on you this early…We were shopping and noticed young Colin outside your house. He invited us in…"

"My brother has a habit of inviting anyone he meets in to meet us. He's very affable…" Aileen commented.

"Yes, I hear that he invited Lieutenant Groves in for dinner the other day…" Pru's tone was calculating…

Mari managed to choke on her drink and in a fit of nerves, overturn her glass yet again, this time spilling it on her dress.

"Merde," she swore. "Excuse me, as you see I must change."

As if the fires of hell were at her heels, Marianna fled the room to avoid questioning.

Pru, Elizabeth, and Anne all quickly glanced at each other before they stared back at Aileen.

Pru, the leader of the group, nodded and began to speak.

"Miss Murdoch…"

"Aileen"

"Aileen then. Could you tell me the exact reason that your sister reacted like she'd seen a ghost?"

Mari's sister felt perfectly fine in telling Pru Norrington and the other women about her sister. It was obvious that Mari was friends with them and it was not small leap to believe that they could help. Aileen smiled, grateful to have a confidant.

"Absolutely…"

And so Aileen told the women everything she knew. She told them about Mari's madcap quest for vengeance. She told them exactly what she thought of that idea and finally, she told them about Mari's encounters with Lieutenant Groves…

Meanwhile, Marianna had finally finished changing and vowed to drink no more chocolate today as it was clear that it would be dangerous to do so. Heading downstairs, Mari gave a fervent prayer that her friends would not make any assumptions. Surely Aileen would not tell them. She was reticent with most people…

The women in the breakfast room went silent as Mari reentered. As Marianna sat down, Aileen broke the silence.

"Mari, I thought it best to tell them."

_So much for that wish, _Mari thought.

Mari's hand flew to her chest. "Tell them what?"

"Everything."

"EVERYTHING?"

Pru nodded. "Yes, Mari, everything. We've decided to offer you help."

Elizabeth agreed. "Yes, first I think you should check with the newspaper. An attack that large would have been reported. Perhaps it will give you the name of the ship and the captain. If you can't find it, Will and I've got connections in Tortuga that can…"

Mari looked at her in confusion. "You have connections with people from a known pirate haven? But, you're the Governor's daughter!"

Elizabeth smiled. "You might be surprised what connections I have. That story is for another date...we must tell you about how exactly I got married to a blacksmith which really is why I'm not married to the Commodore…"

"and how I met the Commodore because she didn't marry him." Pru added.

"and how I came to Port Royal and met my husband." Anne added.

"Good Heavens, that must be a rather long tale then." Mari added.

"Indeed," Pru said, "but that is for another time. I'm concerned with how dangerous your plan is. Could not the navy pursue the matter? If it was piracy, James won't let the blackguard rest."

"No. I have to do this on my own. Please understand that." Mari said determinedly.

Pru, Elizabeth, and Anne saw how firm Mari was on that point. Deciding to let that matter wait until a more opportune moment, Pru moved onto the other important matter…

"As to Lieutenant Groves…" she began.

"What about him?" Mari asked innocently, this time in control of her reflexes.

"Aileen has told us the most _fascinating _story about your encounter the other evening with him."

Mari glared at her sister.

"It was nothing."

"Was it?" Anne asked mischievously.

Aileen began saying, "She told me..."

Marianna interuppted with a rush of speech.

"Fine! I kissed him! I kissed him three times and DAMN IT I ENJOYED IT!" Drained, Mari sat back in her chair.

"Don't hold yourself back, dear…" Aileen cautioned with mockery.

"Honestly, I have no idea what to do and how to react when I see him today. What exactly were Theo's reasons for kissing me? Did he enjoy it…and if he did…was it because he felt he had to prove he desired women or was it something else?

I already know that he isn't pleased with my going out to investigate at night. Perhaps he has good reasons…I do realize it is dangerous, but he doesn't have the right to dictate…"

"Men rarely do," Pru dryly remarked, "but they honestly believe in their supreme rule over the universe. However, Groves probably honestly believes that he is the only one to convince you of the errors of your ways…"

Marianna huffed in consternation. "How can I convince him otherwise? I'm hoping that since I haven't heard from him in the past few days that perhaps he's relented…"

"Hopeless…I'm afraid." Anne added while Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"He won't give up that easily, Mari," Pru cautioned, "If he's at all anything like our husbands, he won't back down. Men like them when in love become extremely possessive of their women…"

"He's not in love…"

"Oh really? Certainly he'll not admit it until he has too. Men are so stubborn sometimes…" Pru admitted.

Elizabeth snorted in amusement. "Don't speak so decidedly dear cousin. I happen to remember you, before your marriage, saying something about your husband to the effect of, 'I'm not in love. Besides, he is most definitely not in love with me…"

Pru rolled her eyes. "Have I ever told you that I resent my own words being thrown back at me?"

"Countless times I'm afraid…"

"Let me amend that phrase since my cousin appears to have problems with it. Love is not always a secure position to be in. A person is perhaps at their most vulnerable when in love. Naturally the mind would resist it as no one likes to admit vulnerability. However, I've found that yielding is sometimes as pleasurable as being stubborn…None of us can regret following our hearts and marrying, though some of us at one point in time or the other had vowed we would never marry.

Then, a certain gentleman is introduced to you, be it by a pirate attack, stowing away on a ship, or falling down the docks near his feet. Naturally, the man has a commanding presence and is extremely infuriating. He immediately thinks he has the right to dictate what you do and when you do it.

Secretly, you have a little thrill when he tries to order you around. Publicly, you never let him know that. It would be far too much for his ego…You go off and do exactly what you want…and for some reason you fall completely in love with that one maddening dictator despite all your adamant reasons not to…

Still he attempts to rule over you until finally you have to marry the poor man before he has an apoplexy. For you've finally realized how much you need him and how much he needs you. How much in love you really are. Half the time you're still confused over your feelings…but you couldn't be happier…even if you still fight from time to time…"

It was silent for a moment before Pru spoke again.

"He surely feels something for you, even if he can't attach a label to it just yet. Be assured that he will continue his efforts of persuasion, though they might not be as…pleasurable as the other evening. You must find a way to get what you want without Groves knowing it…" Pru advised.

"But…" Mari protested…

"I see further evidence is necessary to convince you of his plans. I had heard that patrols were being stepped up in Port Royal from my husband. It wasn't until your sister told me about the meeting that I knew why patrols had been ordered in your neighborhood with the orders to question anyone out at night. I also know that a certain Lieutenant was the catalyst, shall we say, of those heightened patrols…"

"To be certain, I have not heard of a crime wave in Port Royal…" Anne said slyly…

Mari was fuming. _That insufferable ass…_ "That frustrating idiot! All this time he was making sure that I wouldn't do something without him knowing it. He was making sure that I'd be turned in to him if I so much as stepped out of the house alone…"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Elizabeth asked pointedly.

"Do? What can I do?" she asked in confusion.

Pru smirked with the amusement of one when plans are afoot that are sure to bring entertainment…

Her eyebrows shot up and down quickly with deviltry. "In cases such as these I have a motto: Don't get even. Get ahead."

**AN:** This one's still a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I will have another chapter ready probably by tomorrow. Acute Bronchitis is keeping me in bed, so I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to write…


	8. Naval Men Are All Alike

Disclaimer: I still have no claim on POTC and alas that is true of Norrington as well.

**Chapter 8: Naval Men Are All Alike**

The women were secluded to plan their mode of attack until after lunch. Unbeknownst to Mari, her married friends were all of the opinion that their object was to marry Marianna to the man she most obviously loved. If in pursuit of that object they taught all their spouses a lesson in independence, so much the better.

Outwardly, it was decided that immediate action would not do as it would be awkward enough for Mari when she encountered Lieutenant Groves that afternoon. Inwardly Mari knew it would take her best attempt at reticence to not confront Theo with her outrage at his actions.

After what surely seemed _ages_ to Colin, the now rather larger group departed from the house. As they entered Fort Charles, Marianna waged a silent wrestling match with her handkerchief. Aileen's hand landed over hers softly, stilling the rapid movement. Mari looked at her sister and smiled apologetically.

The Commodore was there to greet the party with his two Lieutenants. Mari had met him briefly before and judged Pru's husband to be an honorable, if reserved gentleman. So it was with a little surprise that Marianna observed the intense warmth emanating from what were usually cold green eyes.

Pru approached her husband with a brilliant smile and despite what propriety dictated, gave him a loving kiss in greeting.

James pulled away and attempted to clear his throat. "Pru! I've guests to meet and this is no way proper…" he reprimanded.

"Hang proper…" she murmured, "However, I suppose I should be proper and introduce Lady Marianna McGarvey, her sister Miss Aileen Murdoch, and their brother, Lord Colin Murdoch…"

James, Andrew, and Theodore all bowed and made their greetings to the group. The ladies curtsied in turn.

"Are we of the privilege to be given a tour by three officers?" Colin asked.

Theo's eyes crinkled in amusement, and he was about to answer before Pru interrupted, "Actually, James and Gillette were to accompany Elizabeth, Anne, and I to make sure luncheon is prepared."

Aileen was quick to add, "If you don't mind, I would join you. I've not much interest in nautical things…"

The four women went off together talking nonstop the whole way in whispers. James and Andrew were still standing there, trying to figure out exactly what the women were doing, for they were sure some scheme was in the works. Pru turned her head back and beckoned, "Come gentlemen…" in an impatient voice.

Immediately, the two gentlemen began following. This left Marianna and Theodore with young easily distracted Colin as chaperone.

The next hour or two was filled with a tension that neither of the adults could acknowledge with Colin present. Colin was full of questions about everything from cannons to rigging to the food men ate while sailing. To Theo's credit, he answered all questions with the same respect he had for any adult. It made Mari grateful, for it had been such a long time since Colin had been around a male authority figure. Sometimes it just wasn't sisterly companionship that a young boy needed.

At the conclusion of their tour they were on the battlements overlooking the beautiful Caribbean Sea. Theo asked Colin if he could speak with Lady McGarvey privately. Colin, seeing nothing untoward in the matter assented to watching the ocean for a bit before going off in search of Aileen.

Groves led Marianna to a secluded dark corner of the battlements and sat her down upon a bench. The ledge itself was deemed a bit too dangerous when combined with corseted ladies and thus they sat a safe distance from it.

"Mari, I must stress to you the importance of not going out at night alone. I can…"

"No, you can't," Marianna interrupted.

Theo frowned in consternation. "I am only concerned for your safety. As an officer and a ge"

"Then be assured that I rid you of any responsibility, sir."

Mari felt she was quite pulling off the indignant act. Secretly she knew her position was tenuous.

"You can't do that!" Theo exclaimed.

"Yes, I daresay I can." she scoffed.

"No. I am honor bound to escort you if you insist upon going about…" he gritted.

"What I do is my own business sir." Mari protested indignantly, her chin tilted defiantly.

"If you feel the need to go from your home, be assured that I will see to anything that would force you to do so…Any need you have…Be assured that I can satisfy any of your needs..." Theo gritted out.

_True in more ways than one,_ Theo wryly admitted to himself, _Indeed, I would be most eager..._

Mari, who was blushing at the implications of such a statement, placed a hand on his arm to silence him.

"I can handle it myself sir."

"Do not understand the dangers you could be in? The gossip that would start about you?"

"Gossip?"

"Yes, you've not just your own reputation to consider…"

"I'm a widow! I'm allowed such lassitudes!"

"Even a widow has bounds of propriety that she must follow. Go out alone again and society will label you loose! Allow me at least to accompany you…"

"Yes, I'm sure society would stop talking then…" Mari said sarcastically, "You know that instead of stemming the talk, we'd only add fuel to the fire. Lady Marianna McGarvey would be having an affair with Lieutenant Groves. Yes, pairing me with someone will do wonders for my reputation!"

Theo was breathing heavily with anger when she finished. "Then do not go out at night at all and we've nothing to worry about. In fact, I forbid it."

Theo realized his stupidity immediately after the words left his mouth. If he were to save himself from the evil darts shooting out of Mari's eyes he would have to think of something.

"You forbid it? YOU FORBID IT?" Mari stood up in anger, "What right do you have-"

"This right." Without further ado, Theo pulled Mari down onto his lap.

Mari squeaked and sat ramrod straight when she landed. "What do you think you're-"

She was silenced quite effectively by the pressure of Theo's lips against her own. Before she was quite ready to finish, he pulled away.

Gasping for breath, Mari stared at Theo's self-assured eyes. "Why did you do that?" she hissed, "Really, you must stop doing that! You can't simply kiss me anytime you don't agree with my decisions."

His eyebrow arched. "Do I need a reason other than the fact that I bloody wanted to do so? You were talking too much…"

"Oh really? And is that the way you quiet every woman?" Mari asked coolly, "Don't think you've won, sir. I will do as I please."

"No you won't. I will accompany you."

Mari snorted with disdain. "Oh really? I'm surprised you have the time what with the heightened patrols in my neighborhood."

Theo stilled. "I've no idea what you're talking about. The patrols are a safety measure to protect Port Royal."

"Yes, the town is having _such _a crime wave. Don't bother protesting, I know what you did, Theo. Kissing me will not give you the right to rule over my life. I'm not related to you, I'm not your wife, and I'm certainly not your paramour!"

_No, but I want you to be. _

"Could you at least see it from my perspective? I have no idea why you feel the need to endanger yourself that way. I worry about you walking around alone."

"Nevertheless, I will do as I please. If I find it to be so unsafe, be assured that I will take precautions. Despite what you think, you can't order me around. Don't think I'll allow it Theo!"

"You've no power to disallow it Mari. I will protect you whether you like it or not."

Half hoping he'd kiss her again and damning herself for wanting it, Mari lifted her face up to his. "Try me," she dared.

"Gladly." His mouth pressed to hers and his tongue gently pleading entrance. Moaning, Mari opened…and was interrupted by a lady's scream…Whereupon Theo, reacting blindly, stood up and unceremoniously dumped Mari off his lap…

_At the same time…_

"He's acting like a tyrant, Elizabeth. You can't blame her for forgetting our plan…James did the same to me and it never worked…Lord knows that's probably who Groves got his advice from…"

"Pru, oh good Lord, he's using the whole 'it's my duty' excuse again."

"Why does every man we know think that notion will sweep us off our feet?"

"Because Anne, men are idiots who think we can't take care of ourselves. If they'd keep out of our business we might get more things done…"

"What's he doing?"

"He pulled her on his lap! And, oh Lord, he's kissing her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Put your spectacles on."

"Oh."

"What's he saying?"

"Something about worrying about her. That's better. At least he admits that it's not strictly duty…"

"Good call. Let him know that you won't take such proprietary actions from him…"

"I don't think she's complaining, Pru…"

"Well she can hardly do anything with his tongue in her mouth, can she?"

"Well she's certainly enjoying herself…"

"Obviously,...AAAAIIIIEEEEE!"

Pru screamed girlishly when her husband embraced her from behind. The rest of the women jumped three feet into the air when they realized they'd been caught eavesdropping.

"Startling easy today, are we? Could that perhaps be due to the fact that you're spying on my Lieutenant?" James asked.

"You're Lieutenant is making a mess of things…rather like you have in the past, actually…" Pru retorted, elbowing her husband in retaliation…

Meanwhile, Theodore Groves had jumped up at the scream and had accidentally dumped Marianna onto the ground. He glanced about and saw the group assembled not far from them. Groaning inwardly, Theo glared at them.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened to Mari and his part in her fall. Quickly turning around and helping her up, he apologetically declared, "Please accept my apologies…I didn't…"

Mari rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you didn't and we can both be glad that our friends are the only people who saw…but I daresay we should avoid physical contact from now on…All that comes from it is trouble…"

Theo's mouth tensed into a frown. "Yes, we wouldn't want to cause gossip, would we?" he sarcastically replied, "Am I so repulsive that you wouldn't want my name linked with yours?"

"In relation to having an affair with you? No. You're a wonderful man, if a bit maddening. I can think of no other name to be linked with that would be more of a credit to mine."

Theo, whose face had turned soft with an unidentifiable emotion, opened his mouth to reply before Pru interrupted them. "I assume you were given a wonderful tour of Theo's mouth…I mean the fort?"

James starting choking in surprise. Pru pounded on his back until he stopped.

Both Theodore's cheeks and Marianna's were glowing bright red with embarrassment. The whole group however looked at the couple with eager anticipation of the answer.

"Wonderful actually…" Mari replied, leaving all involved to wonder as to which question she'd answered.

Thinking it wise to depart, Mari, Aileen, and Colin made to leave for their home. Thanking their hosts profusely, Mari and Colin got into their carriage to wait for their sister who wanted to speak with one of the women.

Aileen, however, had other business to do. Sidling up to Lieutenant Groves, she handed him a note:

_Lieutenant,_

_As I've observed, and no doubt many other people have as well, you have taken a marked concern in my sister's welfare. Though I promised not to, I must tell you about why my sister is so secretive in her business. It is for her safety that I do so despite her protests that I should not tell you. I believe that she means to accomplish her goals herself, I fear that it will only end in her injury or death. _

_Please meet me on the beach near Fort Charles at eleven o'clock two days hence after the Fordham ball. _

_Regards, _

_Miss Aileen Murdoch_

_p.s. I will bring a chaperone. _

Later, in his rooms, Theo frowned at the note. At least Mari's sister had the sense to bring a companion! It was just his luck that he hadn't fallen in love with the sensible one…

_Love? I've barely met the woman. Lust, certainly. She's a widow and incredibly attractive. Who wouldn't be pulled to her presence? At least I'll find out the essence of why she's not telling me the whole truth…_

**AN:** I'm almost better, which is great so I can concentrate on school better. Thanks for everyone that gave me wishes for better health and thanks for the reviews!


	9. The Little Things in Life

Disclaimer: As I am a poor college student, I should think it fairly obvious that I make no money of POTC. As I am at my computer, it is obvious that Norrington is nowhere near me.

**Chapter 9: The Little Things in Life**

After the interrupted interlude of yesterday, Marianna was still steaming over Theo's presumption to order her around as if she were a child. To everyone but her family, she was a widow, allowed all manner of activities that maidens weren't. If she felt the need to have _liaisons, _she would do so.

However, knowing you were angry and doing something about it were two different things. Still having to decide the nature of her revenge, Mari put it off, instead focusing on finding out any details she could about the pirate attack that killed her brother.

She entered the small printer's shop that held Port Royal's only newspaper. She instantly bumped into a body. "Excuse me, sir." she murmured, instantly contrite.

The gentleman bowed. "On the contrary, I must have been standing far too close to the door. It is I who must apologize, though I own that I cannot regret it for I would not have met such a beautiful lady."

Mari glanced down briefly, blushing, before she looked into his blue eyes. "I daresay you were born with a silver tongue, sir. May I inquire as to your name?"

He smiled at her roguishly. "I am Mr. Henry Nelson, owner of Bay Plantation, at your service. Am I worthy, then, of learning your name?"

Mari couldn't resist flirting back. "Indeed. My name is Lady Marianna McGarvey. My late husband was Sir Ian McGarvey."

"I regret that I am not acquainted with the name."

"The baronetcy was quite new and resides currently with a distant cousin of my late husband. I am back with my own family now, watching over my brother Baron Murdoch and my sister Aileen."

"My apologies."

"Thank you, Mr. Nelson."

Henry bowed again. "I must be going. I've urgent business to conduct, else I would not be distancing myself from such a lovely lady." He was smiling as he kissed Mari's hand. "Might I have the pleasure of seeing you at the Fordham Ball and be granted a dance?"

"After so short an acquaintance, sir? Of course, I will."

He laughed.

"Until then, Lady McGarvey."

The bell rang as the shop door opened and Henry left. Settling her thoughts, Mari turned to the clerk who had no doubt observed the whole interaction.

"Excuse me, might I speak to the editor?"

The clerk smirked but led her back to the office. "Right this way, milady."

The editor was a balding wiry man with the tiniest spectacles perched upon his thin nose. His reedy voice came to Mari's ears above the noise of the newsroom.

"Sir, Lady McGarvey to see you."

The editor bowed in greeting. "What can I do for you on this fine day, milady?"

"I am in need of some information, if you have it. My brother was murdered by pirates about one and a half years ago on the 'Scottish Lass' on its way to Port Royal. I was hoping you'd still have the record of it."

His face was grave as he spoke, "I offer my condolences, Lady McGarvey. I remember the attack, horrid business. Rest easy, I shall find the article in our records…but perhaps you should inquire about the attack with the Commodore. The 'Scourge of Piracy', as we call him, is sure to have dealt with any business relating to pirates, milady."

Mari bowed her head. "Thank you, sir. I'll do that. Send a note around to Murdoch House, will you?"

"That I'll do."

"Thank you."

Mari turned to leave and went through the newsroom. As she went through the door, she ran into another body with a grunt of surprise. _What is it with me today, _Mari mentally groaned.

"Excuse me, sir, I didn't see you!" she breathlessly exclaimed.

"No, you didn't." the man replied as Mari finally realized who she'd bumped into: Theodore Groves. _Bloody Wonderful..._

"Is something the matter?"

"Perhaps you're maid will be able to…wait, you don't have any companion with you, do you?" he sarcastically asked.

Mari stood straight in consternation. "As you can see, I do not. It is broad daylight."

"You can still be robbed and pickpocketed, Lady McGarvey."

"Duly noted, Lieutenant. I must be on way. Until later…" With a flounce of her skirts, Marianna turned.

Theo's arm wrapped around her own. "Allow me to escort you to your destination."

She smiled her most insincere sweetest smile at him. "It is not necessary."

"Yes it is." His voice was firm and unyielding.

Accepting the situation, Marianna held her head high as they walked on.

"I daresay you've come to rail at me further," she stated coolly.

"Not quite. I am desirous, however, of giving you one last chance to tell me the truth."

Her face turned sharply to his. Theo thought he detected a glimpse of fear, but couldn't be certain. "The truth?" she asked.

He briefly nodded. "I would like you to tell me exactly why you've been gallivanting all over Port Royal at night."

"And I would like you to stop prying, but it hardly seems that both of us could get our own way, does it?"

Theo glared at her. "Marianna…"

"Theo…The matter is private. I am afraid that I cannot tell you…"

He nodded angrily. "If that's how you want it, I can hardly make you do so."

Mari stared at him. It made her uneasy that Theo so suddenly relented. "It is."

"Shall we walk to your home then?"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

The short walk to Mari's home was filled with amiable conversation. He inquired as to the health of her family. She asked about the men at the fort. Both had multiple questions about each other, but somehow couldn't find themselves to ask, for fear of revealing too much...

Shortly, they arrived by the gate to Murdoch House.

"Could I interest you in tea, Lieutenant?" inquired Mari.

Colin yet again proved to be a far better sentry than any that could be found in the Royal Navy. His form appeared just beyond the stone wall.

"Oh can you stay Lieutenant? I've been reading the most amazing accounts of naval battles…"

Mari interrupted with a laughing, "when you should have been studying Latin…"

Colin gave his sister a cheeky grin. "I studied, I did! I just took a break, that's all. Like they say sister, 'tempus fugit.'"

"Cheeky boy. Go off and order some tea to be brought in the parlor."

Mari turned to Theo. "Well Lieutenant?"

Theo bowed. "I regret that I cannot. Perhaps in two days? I'm sure I'll have _all manner_ of things to discuss."

The last statement was meant for Mari, though she could discern no meaning from it. She curtsied and observed a disappointed Colin shout a farewell from the yard.

"I suppose I'll see you at the Fordham Ball tomorrow evening then?" she inquired coolly.

Theo's head dipped. "Until then, milady."

With a clipped turn of his heel, Theodore Groves strode away in the direction of Fort Charles. Mari leaned against the stone wall, her gaze puzzled…

**AN**: Thanks for the three or so people who reviewed. I'm glad to hear the some people are reading it!


	10. Some Enchanted Evening

Disclaimer: Standard reply applies here: I make no fortune off of POTC. I am not keeping Norrington hostage, etc.

**Chapter 10: Some Enchanted Evening**

For Marianna, balls in the past were pure torture, a night of bad food, predatory ladies, and inane conversation about the dances. So it came as some surprise to Mari when her pseudo-status as widow opened up a whole new world of possibilities. Gossip became that much juicier, the women far less predatory, and the conversation consisted of more than the weather. Unfortunately the food did not improve, but Mari preferred to count her blessings.

In the preparations for the Fordham ball, Mari took special care on her appearance. It was not that she normally appeared slovenly, but she felt compelled to dwell just a bit longer on her clothing choices.

Something in the back of her mind told her that it was not pride of appearance that made her linger, but _someone_. It was also the same part of her mind that protested this was more for the irritating Lieutenant Theodore Groves and less for the charming Mr. Henry Nelson…

For the evening's activities, Mary chose a cream colored silk gown decorated around the collar and skirt with embroidered rosettes. The neckline was quite a bit lower than Mari usually wore, but tonight she felt just a little daring. By all means it was not scandalous or inappropriate, but it did just skirt the line between proper and risqué.

After her maid left her, Mari appraised the job the servant had done on her hair. For tonight, she had ordered a simple arrangement: a simple bun with ringlets to frame her face. She was quite satisfied with it and felt it needed no other adornments.

Mari checked in on Colin and made sure he would be adequately supervised for the night before going downstairs. She met Aileen there, who was stunning in a light blue and cream polonaise.

The two women began the ride in their carriage to the Fordham residence. Assailed with guilt that she'd been feeling for quite awhile, Mari admitted, "Aileen, with all I've had to do recently I've been terrible in making sure you were alright."

Aileen smiled sweetly. "If I truly needed something, I know you'd be on me in a second, bullying me for information. I'm fine…"

"I also know that you would keep it from me if you felt I shouldn't be bothered by it," Mari continued, "Allie, I need to know…has any gentleman caught your interest?"

Aileen's gaze turned to look out the small carriage window. "As of yet, no, but I've hardly gotten around in society yet. Perhaps I will be introduced to my future husband tonight. There are a few important officials from Nassau visiting…including the governor's son…"

"Perhaps…"

"I must say, sister, that you're dress is a bit different for you, is it not? May I ask why…or rather for whom you're wearing it?" Her gaze was teasing…

"You may ask…but…"

"Oh I think I know. Shall I say the name? Lieut-"

Aileen was interrupted by the sudden halt of the carriage.

The Fordham ballroom, although not the largest in Port Royal, was of adequate size. The ball itself, as all town knew, was a ruse on the part of the Fordhams to find a husband for their very dull daughter Mildred. A newcomer would instantly recognize this from the proportion of eligible males to eligible females, meaning that few dresses could be seen in relation to evening clothes. The Fordhams tried to mask it by inviting several married couples, but no one was fooled by the paltry attempt.

Having made the obligatory greetings to the hosts, Mari was immediately intercepted by a bowing Mr. Nelson.

"Lady McGarvey, it is a pleasure to see you again. Could I request the first two dances?"

"What, not a comment on the lovely weather first?" she teased.

"I relent. The weather is warm…may I have the first two dances?" he said in a mocking manner.

"I accept, most happily. May we adjourn to a corner then?" she inquired, accepting his offered arm.

Quickly, a circle of gentleman surrounded Marianna, and Mrs. Fordham had a rather sour look about her face. Mari felt very uncomfortable. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying herself, she was. The men were amiable and were all vying for her attention, which was fairly flattering.

Rather, it was because she'd had to stifle the urge to look for Theo. She knew he was invited and was a bit miffed that he hadn't even tried to greet her. However, as the dancing began, Mari's temper soared when she saw him across the room by the Norringtons, glaring at her.

"Is something the matter, Lady McGarvey?" Henry politely inquired.

"Oh nothing, why do you ask?"

"You were frowning."

"Oh. Sorry. I was…woolgathering."

He nodded. "Woolgathering while frowning at a glaring Lieutenant of His Majesty's Royal Navy?"

Marianna felt her cheeks heat in a blush. "He is insufferable. I shall not let him know that it annoys me. I do believe I shall carry on through this and ignore him completely."

Henry smiled. "I'm not sure that is an option, but what say you we get a breath of fresh air? You look positively overheated. I should not like to see you faint!"

She laughed. Henry was a good friend indeed. She felt guilty that she felt no more than that. Indeed, Mari began to think that it would be wise to be honest now, rather than harm him later.

Marianna placed a hand on arm. Softly, she said, "Mr. Nelson-"

"Call me Henry."

"Henry then. I don't want you to assume too much in our relationship. I like you enormously, but as a friend only. If your aim is to court me, I'm flattered…but…"

Mr. Nelson held a hand up to silence her. "Say nothing more. We shall be friends. But may I at least hold hope that I can convince you otherwise?"

"I don't think…"

"I insist."

Really, there was something that sent a little frisson of unease down her spine, but she knew not what it came from. Mari frowned. "I suppose so…but I must say again-"

"May I then try convincing you then?" His eyes were teasing.

"Perhaps I will allow it." Her face tilted up to his laughingly.

Henry's hand slid behind her neck and his lips met hers. Marianna froze. It was lovely, truly it was…but she felt nothing. No spark, no coursing pleasure.

Damn it.

The kiss was brief as far as kisses went in Mari's experience and for that she was grateful. It was quite a contrast from Theo's kisses that she felt should never stop. The reminder was being pounded into her brain whether she wanted to remember or not.

Still, she smiled softly. "That was nice…I"

"Will be staying with me while the gentleman returns to the party." a stern flat voice replied.

The two men sized each other up as if two dogs were fighting over a bone. Marianna felt it to be most undesirable to be the 'bone' in question. Her temper was fueled just a bit higher by that thought…

"Mr. Nelson," Theo said in clipped tones.

Henry's entire demeanor changed. His voice became cool, frosty, and distant. He scowled at the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Groves," he replied with a decidedly superior manner.

"Good evening. I would assume that for the benefit of the lady's reputation you should enter alone…," Theo said in what was clearly a dismissal.

Marianna could see Mr. Nelson's cheek ticking. Theodore moved his hand to his sword that he wore with his dress uniform. His eyebrow raised, sending a silent message that Theo would welcome any duel against what he viewed his adversary…

It appeared that the Lieutenant won this particular battle when Henry left, though Mari had no idea what determined the victor. Of course, she thought, having a large sword at hand might have helped.

Mari rushed to be the first to speak. "What may I do for you then?" she inquired coolly.

"Answer a question for me. What do you think you're doing?"

It was clear Theo held a tight rein on his temper. It was just as clear that the rein was ready to snap at a moment's notice.

Mari's chin rose in defiance. "I was talking with a friend I had met recently…"

"Yes, I saw that you had gotten quite cozy and had gotten past mere _conversation_." Sarcasm dripped from his tone of voice.

"Are you insinuating something? I prefer direct blunt speech from you sir."

Theo nodded angrily once. "Really? Then let me oblige you. You've just shown a complete lack of propriety yet again!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"You let him kiss you." he said softly.

"Yes I did. Why does it concern you?" she replied stiffly.

His eyes betrayed his feelings of anger and hurt as he turned his head away. "I suppose it doesn't…"

Mari couldn't let him continue under whatever misapprehension he was operating under. She might be furious, but it didn't stop her from wanting to prevent him from being hurt. "Theo, I…"

"Yes?"

"He kissed me. It was pleasant, nothing more…" she said softly.

"Then why did you do it?"

"He wanted to see if I felt anything for him. I was curious…"

"Curious? About what?"

"Don't think I'll answer all of your questions, Theo," Mari warned.

"I need to know," Theo implored, "Tell me…"

Marianna looked up at the night sky, hoping to glean some inspiration, but found none. "I was curious to see if his kiss made me feel the same as when you kiss me…," she whispered.

"And did it?"

"No." came her low, barely perceptible answer.

**AN: **I suspect I'll write a couple more chapters since it's Labor Day and I've got a three day weekend. Thanks for all who reviewed! Sometimes I feel the need for reassurance. ;)


	11. Some Annoying Evening

Disclaimer: I don't get any money from this as I do not own POTC. If only owning Norrington were an option, or any of the navy boys for that matter.

**Chapter 11: Some Annoying Evening**

Lieutenant Theodore Groves was usually a happy well mannered gentleman. As such, he was generally well liked and considered a friendly affable sort of fellow by the men in the Royal Navy. In short, he usually enjoyed his life most of the time.

This was not one of those moments. He was at the Fordham Ball, a thinly disguised excuse to find a wife for the family's spinster daughter. As a gentleman, he made his greetings and had to use every bit of his naval training in tactics to escape Mrs. Fordham's clutches.

His escape complete, a glass of brandy was pushed into his hand.

"I thought you'd need this…" a wry voice stated.

Theo glanced at James Norrington with a grateful smile. "Gloat all you want…"

James chuckled. "I assure you, I shall."

His wife, Pru, poked him. "You can only gloat because you married me and are no longer an object of matrimonial prey."

James gave his wife a loving look. "Believe me, I'm thankful everyday for that fact alone."

He turned to Theo. "She's right, Theo. There _is_ a solution to your complaint. Marry someone."

Theodore sipped his brandy. "It's not that sim-" His voice stopped suddenly as he turned toward the entrance of the ballroom.

"What?" Pru asked, frowning in confusion.

"What is she thinking?" he growled to himself more than to his friends, "That neckline is indecent!"

"I beg to differ, Lieutenant," Pru interrupted, "Perhaps it is very low, but it is well into the bounds of propriety, I assure you."

"It can't be! Do you know what every man is thinking at this exact moment in time? It's indecent! Clearly I've got rescue her yet again…" He began to move in Lady Marianna McGarvey's direction…

And stopped dead as he saw Mr. Henry Nelson intercept her first. His face turned thunderous.

Pru detached herself from her husband and touched Theo briefly on his arm. "Calm down," she advised, "You clearly can't do anything at the moment. Come back to James and I. We can chat awhile and then you can go charging off like a Neanderthal."

He looked at Pru with an arched eyebrow. "Fine."

As Marianna quickly gathered together a group of admiring men, whom Theo personally thought to be the worst group of rakes and reprobates, Theo was forced to cool his heels. Although Pru Norrington had suggested talking with their group, which now included the Turners and Gillettes, Groves was apparently content to scowl at the source of his displeasure from across the room while muttering angrily to himself, which consisted of the following:

"_Look at that dress. It's attracting cads and rakes to flock to her. No doubt what **they** want and look at her! She hasn't a bloody clue!" _

"_Laugh all you want, Mari. I have half a mind to go over and tell her what a fool she's being. I wonder, should that be after or before I crush her to me, kiss her, and convince her in no uncertain terms that she's mine?" _

"_Of all those idiots, she chooses that nodcock Nelson to dance with. Everybody knows-" _

"You might want to stop scowling. For one, Lady McGarvey had noticed, and so have several others. For the other, scowling does not improve your looks," a sarcastic Gillette admonished.

"How would you like your wife dancing with that man? There's something about that man I don't like…"

"Anne is my wife and therefore will not be an object of Nelson's interests. Furthermore, you barely know the man."

"I know him enough." Theodore growled, "I don't know who she thinks she is…"

"A widow enjoying herself, perhaps? It is common for widows to have paramours."

Theo shot Gillette a look that could have killed. "_She does **not** have a lover." _

Andrew snorted. "And you know that for a fact? Is there something you haven't told me…perhaps that you are in a _position _to know?"

"By God, I will be soon," Theo stated decidedly.

"It seems the lady has other ideas…" Andrew observed.

Groves turned just in time to see Marianna, _his Mari, _exit the ballroom with none other than the odious Mr. Nelson.

His fingers turned white around the glass he was holding.

"You might want to put down the glass. Mrs. Fordham wouldn't be very happy if you broke it…" Will Turner supplied.

In response, Theodore shoved the glass into Turner's hands.

"Excuse me." Theo muttered as he quickly strode off toward the door.

The other couples within their group were silent. "Anyone care to wager on when he'll be married?" Elizabeth jokingly asked.

The betting began in earnest…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Groves arrived just in time to see Henry's hand slide behind Marianna's neck as his lips met hers. The kiss seemed endless. Eventually, Mr. Nelson broke it off, not knowing how close he came to being shot without warning…

Still, Theo's stomach churning, he saw Mari smile softly. "That was nice…I"

That was it. He didn't need to hear anymore.

"Will be staying with me while the gentleman returns to the party." Theo's stern flat voice replied.

He glared at Mr. Nelson with rank antagonism and quickly sized up his opponent. Mr. Nelson was engaged in the same activity, and both ignored Marianna completely.

"Mr. Nelson" Theo said crisply.

"Lieutenant Groves"

"Good evening. I would assume that for the benefit of the lady's reputation you should enter alone…," Theo demanded.

To punctuate his point, Theodore moved his hand to his sword that he wore with his dress uniform. His eyebrow raised, sending a silent message that Theo would welcome any duel against what he viewed his adversary…

Mr. Nelson left, though he was most unhappy to do so. It helped, Theo thought, to have a rather large sword at hand.

Unsurprisingly, Mari spoke first. "What may I do for you then?" she asked, her tones frostier than the artic.

Theo clenched his jaw in frustration. "Answer a question for me. What do you think you're doing?"

Mari's chin rose in defiance, her temper barely in check. "I was talking with a friend I had met recently…"

"Yes, I saw that you had gotten quite cozy and had gotten past mere _conversation_." Theo didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Are you insinuating something? I prefer direct blunt speech from you sir."

Theo nodded angrily once. _Blunt Speech? She'll get what she's asking for._ "Really? Then let me oblige you. You've just shown a complete lack of propriety yet again!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"You let him kiss you." Theo said softly. He'd not realized how much that had hurt him. He wanted to be the only one she kissed, damn it! Whether she knew it or not, she was his. If she didn't know, Theo would have a devil of a time convincing her…

"Yes I did. Why does it concern you?" she replied stiffly.

_Perhaps she never wanted me. Fool._ "I suppose it doesn't…"

Her eyes turned dewy as she moved to stop him. "Theo, I…"

"Yes?" Theo winced at the obvious hope laden in his tone of voice.

"He kissed me. It was pleasant, nothing more…" she said softly.

That wasn't enough. He may be a glutton for punishment, but he had to know the whole story. "Then why did you do it?"

"He wanted to see if I felt anything for him. I was curious…"

"Curious? About what?"

"Don't think I'll answer all of your questions, Theo," Mari warned.

"I need to know," Theo implored, "Tell me…" _Tell me. I need to know Mari._

Marianna looked up at the night sky. "I was curious to see if his kiss made me feel the same as when you kiss me…," she whispered.

"And did it?" _God, please say it didn't… _

"No." came her low, barely perceptible answer.

Theo's face cleared and a soft smile broke upon his face as relief washed over him in waves.

His voice was scratchy, hoarse with emotion as he said, "Good."

One word and then he embraced her. Staring into his eyes, Mari felt a bit dazed herself.

"Wh-" she began only to have a finger placed upon her lips and the admonishment to hush.

It was a simple kiss, merely a long brush of lips together. Both parties involved felt it to their souls. When they separated, they both opened their eyes again.

Mari smiled, but inside her emotions were in a whirl. She felt as if she stood on the edge of a cliff. She knew that to jump could be the stupidest decision she could make, but could also be the best thing she'd ever done.

Marianna had been thinking about her actions for quite awhile now. She knew that something indefinable had arisen between them. Another hard truth she came to realize had been that Theodore Groves was not a marrying kind. Certainly Marianna had heard enough gossip to support that fact.

She also mused upon the fact that the status of widow afforded many liberties. Many widows took lovers and as long as the affairs were conducted with discretion, the lady's reputation was not harmed.

Normally, Mari would never have considered this. However, the events of the past few years had pushed her life far away from normality...

This had all come to a head today, when she realized that she loved Theodore Groves, stubborn man that he is. She knew she couldn't marry him, even if had asked her. Her plans to catch her brother's murderer negated any possibility of it, especially with the high risk of death associated with her quest. And she just wanted to know him, once.

So, Marianna gathered up her courage, took a deep breath, and looked Theo straight in the eye as she said, "Do you want to become lovers or not?"

She winced as Theo registered his obvious shock. Perhaps blunt wasn't the wisest course…

**AN: **Some of the events from Theo's perspective. Sorry it took so long, but he research papers are driving me up the wall...and they don't even have anything to do with my major!


End file.
